


got me wrapped up in your touch

by emptylighters



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Smut, because i love and respect myself, i dont know how to tag it there's just cute stuff and blow jobs, luke is so in love, michael calling luke princess, the only characters are luke and michael really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptylighters/pseuds/emptylighters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The reason the two of them didn’t get home until four a.m. that night was that Michael had had a dumb idea, and though Luke knew he shouldn’t have gone along with it, he went along with it anyway. Because it was Michael, and he couldn’t say no to Michael. He thought it probably wasn’t even possible for anyone to deny Michael what he wanted, especially when he was flashing those impossibly bright eyes at them.</i><br/>aka Luke embarks on a hastily planned road trip after he's left home alone for the summer and he meets a boy with glittering eyes along the way who he's sure must be made of sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got me wrapped up in your touch

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was so fluffy when I started writing it and somehow it just progressed into loads of sex so it's like really sappy at some parts and then the next thing you know they're fucking so i do apologise for that
> 
> also I have such a thing for Luke being a little shit like him being all sassy gives me the will to live I love it so there's hints of that towards the end I couldn't help myself sorry :-) 
> 
> title cred to latch by disclosure aka best song ever :))))!!!! enjoy

Having just got back from university for his last summer at home, Luke had expected more of a warm welcome than a note attached to the front door telling him that his parents had decided to take a ‘couple’s cruise’ and would be back in two weeks. To be honest, he’d expected at least a _warning_ , because he wasn’t even sure he still remembered where the spare key was hidden, and being locked out of his own house didn’t sound even vaguely appealing to him. He probably wouldn’t mind being left home alone for two weeks if he could manage to at least get inside the house. With a sigh and after a minute of thinking really, _really_ hard about the key’s hiding place he heaved his rucksack off of his shoulders, threw it aside, and started looking under all the potted plants lining the path. Feeling proud of himself for finding it under only the second plant he checked, Luke let himself into the house, barely making it to the sofa before collapsing (he thanked a combination of jetlag and years of sleep deprivation for that).

*****

After almost 14 hours of sleep, 4 hours of video games, and another hour spent milling through the contents of the kitchen, Luke was bored. He wasn’t used to being left on his own and the prospect of another two weeks in his parents’ empty, lonely house bothered him, but he just couldn’t decide what to do about it. He wracked his brain thinking of ways to escape his boredom – hibernation, incessant partying, begging his brothers to come home – when it hit him; he remembered his college roommate Calum talking about his own plans for the summer just a few days earlier, mentioning that he was going on a road trip through all the places he’d wanted to visit but had never had the chance. Luke decided a road trip didn’t sound like a bad idea, really, and he _had_ always wanted to take a trip up to the Gold Coast. He’d always been one of those people with a strong sense of wanderlust, but he’d never really embarked on any adventures of his own; he’d always thought of himself as too young, too dependent to do it by himself, but now that the opportunity had presented itself, Luke found himself overwhelmingly eager to leave his Sydney suburb behind for a while. So, he found himself settled on the idea of this road trip, and within the next couple of days Luke had packed a suitcase of assorted tank tops, snapbacks and jeans, and had begun to drive the almost ten hours it would take him to get to his destination.

It had, however, taken Luke longer to leave the house than he’d originally thought it would. Not that he was having second thoughts – Luke was just clumsy, disorganised. It seemed that every time he was about to leave he realised he’d somehow managed to lock the keys inside the house, or he’d left the windows open, or he’d left a light on. After a few hours of back and forth, and more than a few odd looks from his neighbours every time he got in his car only to sigh and get back out again, Luke was finally on the road. He had been organised in terms of food, though: sitting on the passenger seat was a paper bag filled with a variety of sandwiches, a whole pack of juice cartons and a bunch of bananas, partly because Luke regularly grew hungry but mostly – though he’d never admit this – because he worried that something terrible would happen while he was driving that would leave him stranded with only the food he packed. He briefly wondered how he’d survive a trip on his own if that was how he imagined his trip ending. He decided, then, to shut off his brain for a while for the sake of his sanity, and he reached across to the car radio, switching it off and instead sliding in his favourite cd and turning the volume dial until it reached a suitable level of loudness.

*****

After an utterly exhausting nine and a half hours on the road, Luke’s car began to clunk and clatter along, gradually slowing, threatening to pull to a dead stop in the middle of the highway. He’d _just_ managed to pull into the roadside gas station when the engine seemed to give out (Luke guessed it was the engine, but he actually had no idea what happened; he knows next to nothing about cars) and the whole car shuddered to a rattling halt. Before he’d even opened his door to get out of the car a voice was greeting him with a diagnosis of the situation.

“Alright, mate? You’ve overheated your engine, there.” the man offers. He looks around 40, Luke thinks, but he’s never been good at judging ages from looks. He’s not totally sure how to reply to the guy, so he just nods his thanks and asks how to fix an overheated engine.

“Not sure, there’s a bunch of different ways, I think. It depends how you overheated it. I’d go ask inside for help if I were you, mate, I’m no expert myself.” he shrugged, and with that he turned away and walked back to his own car.

Luke did as he was told and entered the gas station, walking through the empty aisles until he stumbled upon a short, balding man. As it turned out, he knew as little about car maintenance as Luke did, but he pointed him over to the only other customer in the room: a lilac-haired boy, not much shorter than Luke, who he’d completely missed when he came inside. He muttered a quick thank you and took the few strides over to the purpley mess of hair sticking out from behind one of the aisles.

“Hi, excuse me, sorry… Uh, do you know anything about cars, by any chance?” Luke asked, almost desperately. God forbid he have to call for roadside assistance.

The boy looked up, a slight crinkle in between his eyebrows where he’d been concentrating on the magazine he held in one hand. Luke noticed almost immediately that this boy had a sort of sparkle in his eyes, a kind of twinkle about the irises that made him enchanting, _enthralling_ , whilst simultaneously creating the illusion of a childlike innocence. His hair, sticking up in all different directions, as if he’d just woken up and rolled out of bed, only seemed to give his eyes more of a gleam. Luke couldn’t decide whether this boy was real or just a figment of his delirious, sleep-deprived brain with the way he radiated warmth and comfort. Luke thought he might be made of sunshine.

“Yeah, I know a thing or two. What’s up with yours, then?” he offered a small smile. He put his magazine down and signalled for Luke to lead the way outside. He followed wordlessly.

“I’m not sure exactly, but someone told me the engine overheated. I don’t want to have to call roadside assistance though, y’know, because I came all the way from Sydney, and –”

“No shit, you’re from Sydney? No wonder you overheated it. That’s a bloody long drive, mate.”

“Yeah,” Luke smiled sheepishly. He sort of felt as if he was being told off. “Nine and a half hours so far. I think I might be dead.” He and the boy both grimaced at that.

“Shit. How much longer have you got on the road?” he asked, opening the hood of the car for a careful inspection.

“Uh, about a half hour now, I think. I’m just headed up to the Gold Coast.”

“Really?” he asked, a wide smile taking over his face. “That’s where I’m –” then he cut himself off, as if he’d just remembered something more important. “Oh, I’m Michael, by the way,” he held his hand out for Luke to shake. “I was headed up that way too.” he grinned.

Luke offered his own name and shook Michael’s hand. Michael quickly went back to work, thoroughly poking around the engine of Luke’s car, and after a few minutes he glanced back over at Luke with a furrowed brow and muttered something about oil.

“Luke, I was just wondering, did you not realise your car was overheating when the ‘overheated engine’ warnings came up on your dashboard?” Michael asked, smirking over the hood. Luke blushed. In all honesty, he hadn’t been paying too much attention to anything after his eighth consecutive hour of driving.

“Luckily for you, all you need to do is to refill the oil in the engine and you’re good to go.” he smiled.

*****

Once the car had been successfully fixed and Luke was able to continue his drive, he found that he didn’t much want to leave the gas station.

Luke had always been one to easily connect with people. In fact, he regularly became attached to people he’d only spent a small amount of time with. The longer he and Michael, both perched on the edge of the kerb, kept the conversation flowing, the less he wanted to leave Michael’s company. At this point he felt a little helpless at the idea of continuing without someone else with him; he’d already run into one problem today that he hadn’t been able to solve alone.

“Hey. Since we’re headed to the same place, we could – I mean, I’m a Gold Coast native, I could show you around. If you want. I’m guessing you’ve never been before? I could – I could be your tour guide, if you’d like,” Michael asked, focusing on fixing his hair.

“What if you’re, like, a murderer or something?” Luke countered.

“Yeah, you got me. I’ve actually been wanting to kill you since you asked me to help with your car,” Michael replied in a lightly offended tone, sarcasm dripping from his words.

“I – oh, well, a tour guide would be great, thank you,” Luke beamed, flashing his teeth. “I’d actually have no idea how to get around otherwise.”

“You probably should’ve planned your trip better, then. But you’re in luck. I just keep saving the day, don’t I?” Michael grinned smugly.

“Mhm. Yep. Where would I be without you?” Luke smiled, sickly sweet, batting his lashes for effect. He meant it, though. Luke was kind of amazed by the other boy.

*****

“Are you sure you know where we’re going?” Luke asked.

“Shut up, Luke. I lived here for 15 years, I know my way around,” Michael rolled his eyes. “Just trust me.”

So Luke followed wordlessly, still slightly skeptical. They’d been wandering the back streets of the city for ten minutes already after arriving not much earlier that afternoon. Luke briefly wondered if Michael really _was_ a murderer. After another few corners, Michael stopped abruptly.

“There it is! Your new home!” he cheered, looking toward a large, pastel pink building sitting dead ahead of them. It looked ridiculously out of place amongst the grey buzz of such a modern city, but at the same time it looked as if it fit right into its surroundings, not becoming noticeable unless you were looking for it. Michael beamed enthusiastically.

“I told you I knew where I was going.” He smiled, a smug edge to it, as if to say _I told you so_. He trailed off ahead, carrying his luggage and most of Luke’s, and fought with the building’s doors until he managed to squeeze himself and all his bags through. Luke followed, entering the building to find Michael already leaning against the front desk, surrounded by a sea of his and Luke’s discarded backpacks, restlessly tapping his knuckles against the wood. He rang a little brass bell and smiled as he saw somebody approaching the desk. Luke found himself incapable of doing anything in that moment other than admiring how pretty Michael was. He was really, _really_ pretty; his sparkling eyes, the bright pink of his lips, his lilac hair, every streak a different shade. The way one of his eyes squinted a little more than the other whenever he smiled. Luke was overwhelmed with it. With every passing second, every new piece of information he learned about Michael, the more Luke believed that he really was made of sunshine.

Luke ambled over to Michael then, shaking his thoughts and reminding himself he’d only just met the guy. As soon as he reached him, Michael pressed a keycard into his palm and smiled an exaggerated smile, all teeth.

“Room 195. Down there and then up some stairs, apparently,” he said, nodding towards a corridor to their left. Michael picked up all the luggage scattered around his feet and headed down the corridor, lagging a few feet behind Luke.

When they got to their room they found that instead of housing two single beds, there was one single and one double bed. Luke pouted. He knew he’d end up being the one to sleep on the single bed.

“Aw, don’t pout, Lukey. We can always share,” Michael offered, then seemed to have caught what he said. “Swap, I mean. Not share. We can swap beds each night. Not sleep together.” he hastened to add. He coughed into his fist.

“Uh, so since it’s only four thirty, what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?” he asked after a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

“It’s hot, we could go to the beach,” Luke replied, almost too quickly. He loved the beach, and he really needed to get out of his jeans and cool down. Michael agreed to go, as long as he got to show Luke his favourite part of the coast, the part he always used to visit as a kid.

*****

Luke lay down on his back and stretched out on the sand, staring up into the burning blue sky. He glanced down to where Michael stood over him, just tentatively watching him, and shone him the biggest smile he could manage. Michael giggled, simultaneously rolling his eyes and managing to give an overall effect of excruciating fondness. It almost hurt Luke.

Luke propped himself up on his elbows and frowned at Michael.

“Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me?”

“So what if I am?” He retorted.

Luke couldn’t think of a reply, so he settled on sticking his tongue out at him.

“Oh wow, I didn’t realise you were four years old. You had me fooled.” Michael said, before sticking his own tongue out in retaliation.

“I’m twenty, actually,” Luke huffed. He crossed his arms. “Twenty-one this year.”

Michael’s only response was a burst of loud, sudden laughter as he shook his head incredulously. Luke noticed how his eyes crinkled when he laughed, how he threw his head back animatedly. When he opened his eyes again, they glittered the tiniest bit more than they had before. He went to sit down next to Luke, folding his long legs beneath him.

The two of them sat together quietly, comfortably, for ten minutes, both watching the clear blue tide as it rolled in and then back out. It was Michael’s curiosity that broke the silence.

“So, why’d you wanna come to the Gold Coast? What do we have here that Sydney doesn’t?” he asked. Luke glimpsed over at him.

“I don’t know. I always wanted to come here when I was a kid, I guess. And I was bored, I was home alone, so I left. This seemed like a good place to come. I might even learn to surf while I’m here. Y’know, become a true Australian,”

“I could teach you! I grew up here, like, just around there,” he points behind him towards a seemingly never-ending row of apartment buildings lining the beach. “So I came to the beach pretty much every day as a kid, and now I’m pro-surfer material.” he grinned, flashing his teeth.

“I’m sure,” Luke rolled his eyes, smiling, already stupidly fond of this boy.

Luke really was glad he’d taken this trip, because it was beautiful, and the company he was in wasn’t bad either. As much as he hated to admit to something so cheesy, he decided he could easily live like this forever.

“How long are you staying?” Michael asked, interrupting his thoughts.

“M’not sure. I’ve got a few weeks before I have to be back at school.” He shrugged. Michael snorted.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing.”

“Okay,” Luke said, bemused. “Hey, we should play 20 questions or something. To get to know each other.”

“Sure,” Michael laughed. “Hey, I have a question for you, then.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Why are you such a nerd?” Michael asked. He cocked his head in Luke’s direction, watching for his reaction. Luke blinked slowly for a second before reaching across and stealing Michael’s snapback. He stumbled to his feet and dashed towards the water, looking back over his shoulder to see Michael confusedly running after him. He stopped when he got waist-deep in the water, turned around so Michael could see what he was doing, and let go of Michael’s hat so it floated to the sea floor. He grinned smugly, though he was surprised when he looked up to see Michael, a few feet away, looking completely unfazed.

“Nice try, but the joke’s on you, idiot. The water’s crystal clear. I can see where it is.”

Luke looked down by his feet and, yep, he saw the hat. His face fell.

“Whatever, it’s still wet now, so I win,” he declared. He made to walk past Michael and return to the beach but at the last moment he changed his mind, turning back to Michael and throwing water into his face at full force. He almost took pride in the way Michael actually looked surprised, but then Michael looked annoyed, and the situation rapidly devolved into a full-blown water fight which only ended in salty mouths and stinging eyes for both of them.

*****

It had been Michael’s idea.

The reason the two of them didn’t get home until four a.m. that night, was that Michael had had a dumb idea, and though Luke _knew_ he shouldn’t have gone along with it, he went along with it anyway. Because it was _Michael_ , and he couldn’t say no to Michael. He thought it probably wasn’t even possible for anyone to deny Michael what he wanted, especially when he was flashing those impossibly bright eyes at them.

They’d been lying on the beach after sunset when Luke asked Michael what he wanted to do for the night.

“There’s actually something I’ve always wanted to do,” he paused, licked his lips. “I really wanna, like, just run around the city all night, making crazy memories, that sort of thing. Like, I don’t know, going into Coles and getting kicked out for running around and being fucking idiots. Something I’ll remember when I’m older, y’know?”

Luke found himself nodding in agreement before he’d even acknowledged what Michael was asking. He felt like there was some sort of safety net for them both, since neither of them lived in this city, and that made him feel almost untouchable, like they could do anything they wanted without any trouble. But what really convinced Luke to partake was the fact that Michael was asking Luke to do this with him; this, something that he’d always wanted to do, he wanted to do with Luke. He wanted to make wild memories that he’d remember ten, twenty, maybe fifty years from now, and he wanted to make them _with Luke_.

“Hey, wanna know something?” Luke asked.

“Sure,” Michael shrugged.

“It’s weird to think we only met a week ago. I feel like I’ve known you forever,”

“Shut up, Luke, you loser.” Michael said, rolling his eyes. Luke grinned. He’d already gotten used to Michael’s way of showing affection.

“Should we go, then? Start being fucking idiots while the night is still young?” Luke asked, eyes gleaming as he grinned at Michael.

They spent hours that night running just through half-empty city streets, pushing each other around in stolen shopping carts, dancing through supermarkets and chasing after one another down quiet residential areas. Michael had spent a total of at least an hour pondering whether or not to get a tattoo every time they passed a dimly-lit tattoo parlour, and though he claimed it was a spontaneous thing to do, Luke argued that it wasn’t spontaneous if it took the entire night to decide. Luke also suggested that Michael get Luke’s name tattooed on him so he’d never forget him, so Michael wasn’t really paying attention to Luke.

“Why get your name tattooed when I could get the word ‘dumb’ tattooed? It’d have the same result. I’d think of you every time I saw the word ‘dumb’.” Michael teased. Luke just pouted, eying Michael’s profile. He was beautiful, Luke thought, even from the side, which was annoying. Luke couldn’t help but admire him from any and every angle and it was becoming a bit of a problem. His thoughts had begun to revolve completely around Michael and he was sure Michael could tell; Luke was the most obvious person in the world. When he had crushes in high school he’d always stared at them whenever he could and he’d always, _always_ mentioned them to every single other person he interacted with. He remembered back to just a few hours earlier when he’d told the guy at the ice cream cart about how Michael’s hair resembled one of the weird, swirly sorbets. He cringed. He was absolutely too far gone to have only known this boy a week.

*****

“Look, look,” Luke shouted. “Michael! Look!”

He sighed, frowning. He’d been trying to get Michael’s attention for the better part of ten minutes now; waving at him from across the pool, yelling his name, even jumping in the pool at just the right angle so that the splash sprayed Michael. He wasn’t _jealous_ , per se, but he was definitely missing having Michael’s unwavering attention. I mean, he had no reason to be jealous, right? He didn’t know who she was, the girl that held Michael’s interest, but she hadn’t introduced herself to him and made it pretty obvious that she wanted him to leave. He’d made it as far as the opposite side of the pool when he decided that that was far enough away from Michael. Besides the glances Michael kept throwing his way every now and then, the pair managed to ignore him, but Luke decided – despite this – there was no reason to be jealous. He remembered Michael said he grew up around here, so he reasoned that the girl was probably an old friend. Luke wouldn’t want to ruin a reunion or anything. Plus, he only met the guy a week ago, so he didn’t really feel as if he was allowed to be jealous just yet.

Well, that’s what he kept telling himself, anyway. It was like a mantra: _I’m not jealous I’m not jealous I’m not jealous_ , a voice in his head repeated, all the while Luke was frustratedly trying to get Michael to watch him backflip into the pool, or do a handstand in the pool, or _anything_ that might get Michael to smile at him and tell him how much of a dork he was.

“Michael!”

Michael’s head snapped up, his eyes finding Luke poised on the edge of the swimming pool, one foot dangling in.

“What, Luke?” he sighed. It was a kind of tortured sigh, one you’d expect to hear from an exhausted parent whose kid won’t stop whining. The girl sitting beside Michael looked up, too, her mouth set in a straight line, clearly far from amused. Luke briefly wondered what must’ve crawled up her ass and died.

“Wanna see a trick?” Luke asked, eager to finally have Michael’s eyes on him.

“Fine,” Michael replied, his tone long-suffering. Luke grinned. He got up and showed Michael his flip into the pool, making sure to be just a little more vigorous than usual so both Michael and the girl got a spray of chlorinated water over them. He knew he probably shouldn’t have enjoyed something so petty, but he did.

Or, he would’ve enjoyed it, had he not overdone the flip and ended up smacking his head on the tiles of the pool floor. He felt a sudden sting in his forehead and the chlorine in the water did nothing to soothe the pain. He climbed out of the pool, grabbed his towel and pressed it to his forehead. He winced. Before Luke had even turned around to make his way over to Michael, he was already there, concern etched all over his face.

“Shit, are you okay?” Michael asked, a frown gracing his features. He reached over and moved the towel out of the way, revealing a patch of grazed skin and a cut by Luke’s eye.

“Oh shit,” Michael muttered worriedly. His eyes flicked over to the girl on the other side of the pool for a second before he seemingly dismissed her and focused on Luke instead.

“C’mon, let’s go sort your head out, then.” He motioned for Luke to follow him inside, briefly stopping to say goodbye to his friend. Luke couldn’t help but feel triumphant at that.

Once they reached their hotel room Michael wouldn’t stop fussing about Luke’s head, insisting he lay down and rest and absolutely never leave the safety of his bed ever again. Luke thought about pointing out how motherly Michael was acting when all he’d suffered was a little cut, but he decided against it on the off chance that Michael would stop fussing over him if Luke mentioned it.

“Can’t believe how dumb you are. Who cuts their head in a pool?” Michael asked, his eyebrows knotted together in concentration as he rummaged through his bag, looking satisfied when he pulled out a dark green box with a huge white cross on the front.

“Me, I guess,” Luke smiled, sheepish. He knew that if _anybody_ could manage something on that level of clumsy it was obviously going to be him. “Can’t believe you have a first-aid kit in your bag. Didn’t think you were the type, honestly.”

“Didn’t think I was the type to take care of myself and any possible injuries I may endure?” Michael countered, raising an eyebrow.

“Nope. Thought you might be too punk rock to care.” Luke said, a smile still lingering on his mouth. At that Michael smacked at Luke’s arm, telling him to shut up and stay still while he went to work playing doctor. He cleaned out the cut on Luke’s forehead, Luke hissing all the while, and stuck a too-big band-aid over it.

“It’s just to be safe,” He’d muttered as he gently pressed it into place, trying so hard not to hurt Luke, while Luke’s heart was swelling with how _cute_ Michael was.

“I don’t want it getting infected. Shit’s gross.” Michael explained, and, yeah, it kinda lost its sentiment after that.

It was odd after that, though; Michael had paused for too long after having finished fixing Luke’s head up, had just hovered over him, staring from where he was positioned above Luke’s head. Luke was almost certain he could feel Michael’s eyes drop down to his lips every now and then but he didn’t know for sure because he’d given up trying to hold eye contact with Michael and was instead staring determinedly at the wall behind Michael’s head. He held his breath, waiting, and even glanced up to look at Michael, only to find him chewing at his lip as if he were deathly nervous.

“Sorry,” he breathed out, obviously catching Luke’s tenseness. “Just zoned out. You’re all good now, princess.” He stuck his tongue out.

Luke thought he caught a hint of a blush on Michael’s cheeks, but he made quick work of jumping up off of the bed and packing away his first-aid kit, murmuring under his breath as he went.

*****

After being dragged from bar to bar all night, Luke was drunk. So incredibly drunk. He didn’t think it was completely down to the alcohol, though; the buzz he got purely from being close to Michael had been dulling his senses all night, drowning out any rational thoughts he had left. As if the occasional accidental touch hadn’t already been too much for Luke, Michael had, at some point during the night, lost all pretence of innocence and taken to clutching at Luke’s hands and brushing his own hands past Luke’s thighs or biceps or waist every now and then, just a lingering touch, leaving Luke’s skin burning white hot. It was way too much but nowhere near enough, and it was driving Luke fucking crazy. He wondered if he must be so transparent that Michael could see what he was doing to him; he seemed to be smirking, fucking _smirking_ , like he was enjoying it, every time he clamped his fingers around Luke’s wrist, or when he kept eye contact with Luke and blinked innocently up at him while he sucked on his straw.

The unwelcome feeling of a hand – a hand not belonging to Michael but to a pretty, petite brunette, licking her lips as she glanced up at him – travelling down his arm seemed to sober Luke up some, and after excusing himself to the bathroom and getting a minute to just _think_ , something he hadn’t been able to do coherently all night, he decided he’d give as good as he was getting. He could fuck with Michael, he assured himself. Two could play at that game. Before he headed back out to find Michael at the bar he ran his hands through his hair, making it look almost effortlessly dishevelled.

He didn’t even make it back to the bar before he spotted Michael in the middle of the crowd, dancing as if his life depended on it, both arms thrown high into the air. Luke very eagerly made his way over, feeling feverish at just the sight of him. He snuck through the mass of bodies until he found the one he wanted, the lilac hair still standing out amongst the rest of the crowd, lighting up wildly whenever a strobe light hit it. Luke settled his hand on Michael’s waist where the hem of his shirt had ridden up, and only then did Michael open his eyes. Luke noticed for the first time that night that that sparkle, that glimmer of naïvety he’d seen in Michael’s eyes when they met was long gone; instead, his eyes were glossy and dark and searching. They ran up and down Luke’s body almost endlessly, leaving him feeling pinpricks under his skin wherever they trailed. Luke lost track of all conscious thoughts he might have had. He reached up, tangling his hands in Michael’s bright, tousled hair, and tugged on a few strands. Michael’s eyes fell shut, his jaw slackening, and Luke felt like he’d won the fucking lottery. He smirked, twisted his body until it fit almost perfectly against Michael’s, and tugged on his hair a little harder this time. Even under the deafening thrum of the music, Luke could hear the low, choked moan Michael involuntarily let out. He grinned smugly as if he’d won some unspoken competition between the two of them.

Michael’s eyes flicked open at the exact same moment that his cheeks began to turn a deep shade of pink. Luke couldn’t help but laugh; he looked so sheepish, as if he was _embarrassed_ by how turned on he was. Laughing turned out to be a bad idea, though, as Michael fought determinedly to quickly regain the upper hand. He leaned forward, tracing his stupidly pink lips along Luke’s jaw before he dipped lower, mouthing at his neck, alternating between nipping at the skin and leaving a trail of kisses. Luke almost automatically arched into it, his head tilting backwards to allow Michael better access to his neck, but with the realisation of just how much Luke was enjoying it Michael pulled away, smirking, a wild look in his eyes. _Fucking tease_. Luke had really started to regret laughing. There was no way he’d ever win this game, not when it was _Michael_ he was up against.

He pushed himself even closer to Michael than he thought was physically possible, weaving his hands further into his hair, and pressed their mouths together. It wasn’t as much of a kiss as it was the messy clatter of teeth and tongue, low whines escaping both of their throats every so often. Michael grabbed at Luke’s hip, Luke leaning into the touch, and pulled his mouth away from Luke’s for just long enough to croak something about getting back to the hotel, before his mouth was back where it belonged, firmer and more dominating this time. Luke hummed an appreciative hum, but he was in an utterly frenzied state; he was craving so much more, was seeing little white stars on the edge of his vision just _imagining_. He whined something desperate when Michael’s mouth left his own a second time.

“I said, we should go now. Get you back to the hotel. Want you,” he muttered, his hand restlessly running up and down Luke’s side, sliding under his t-shirt. Luke replied with only an incoherent mumble and a chant of ‘ _fuck fuck fuck_ ’.

They left the bar clutching each other’s hands, Luke stumbling behind Michael, struggling to avoid tripping over his own feet. He couldn’t get back to the hotel quick enough. He had this beautiful boy in front of him; this boy who _wanted_ him, who managed to turn Luke’s entire brain to mush with one smouldering look, who stopped him from functioning properly just by throwing a single glance in his direction. This boy had already taken up an unhealthy amount of Luke’s thoughts, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when this boy was leaning against him in the taxi, trailing his hand up Luke’s thigh. Not when this boy pressed their mouths together again, his forehead leaning against Luke’s, his cheeks all hot and flushed.

They hadn’t even made it more than a few steps into the hotel room before Luke was tugging at Michael’s shirt in a plea for him to take it off.

“Off. Please,” he managed to pant between kisses. Michael obeyed without protest.

“Want you, want – god, fuck, look at you. I want –” Michael choked as Luke pulled his own shirt over his head. He stumbled closer to him, just staring, watching as Luke frantically undid his belt. Once Luke had discarded his jeans Michael walked him backwards until he hit the bed and fell onto it. Michael climbed onto the bed, crawling in between Luke’s legs and connecting their mouths in a sloppy kiss. He snaked his hand down to Luke’s underwear, his fingers slowly creeping under the waistband. He seemed to revel in teasing Luke, taking pleasure in the way Luke’s body arched up at the tiniest of touches, desperate for something, some sort of friction.

“P-please, Mikey, please,” Luke whimpered, the words fragmented and desperate. He tangled his hands in Michael’s hair and tugged, waiting for a reaction.

“Okay, what do you –”

“Anything, _anything_ , please,” he begged, cutting Michael off before he even finished asking what he wanted. Luke thought he might cry if Michael didn’t do something soon.

He thanked god, then, that Michael seemed to get the message; he worked his way down Luke’s body, trailing wet kisses as he went, until he found his mouth hovering over the waistband of Luke’s underwear. He made quick work of getting them off, practically tearing them from Luke’s legs, and wrapped a hand around the base of Luke’s cock. At that, his back arched off the mattress, his grip on Michael’s hair tightening just so. Michael lapped gently at the head of his cock before ducking his head down and taking as much into his mouth as he could.

“Fuck, Michael,” Luke whimpered, a high-pitched whine escaping him. Michael moaned as Luke yanked on a fistful of his hair and began thrusting up into his mouth in a stuttered, broken rhythm. Michael bobbed up and down, matching Luke’s uneven thrusts, spurred on by the sound of Luke’s low moans, his panting, the constant stream of ‘ _fuck fuck fuck Michael yeah fuck oh my god_ ’ leaving his lips. Michael hummed around his cock and it sent a spark of electricity through Luke’s entire body.

“Gonna come, Mikey, please,” he moaned, his voice breaking. His hands clutched at Michael’s hair desperately, as if keeping himself anchored. Within seconds of warning him he was coming down Michael’s throat with a cry of his name.

“Fuck,” Luke muttered through a shaky breath.

“Fuck.” Michael agreed, pulling himself up to face Luke. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Luke’s, gently opening Luke’s mouth with his tongue.

“Uh, don’t you wanna – don’t you want me to, y’know, return the favour?” Luke blushed. He felt a little sobered now, his earlier sense of self-assuredness slightly inhibited as he came down from his high.

“Oh. Yeah, uh, I kinda,” Michael grinned. “I already came.”

At that, Luke’s mouth fell kind of slack. He didn’t really know how to reply. His thoughts were a flow of muddled words, mostly a combination of _fuck_ and _you’re so hot_ and I _think you’ve ruined me_. Not that these thoughts were anything new, though; at least not since he’d met Michael. He was getting used to them.

*****

Luke grumbled. He could _feel_ how early it was, and he hated it. Something was shaking him out of his sleep, though, so he complied and batted his eyes open languidly to see what it was that required his attention. He was met with the sight of Michael smiling down at him, all soft and cosy-looking, leaning back on his elbow as he watched Luke slowly blink himself awake.

“Morning, princess,” he beamed, his mouth curling up more on one side than on the other, flashes of white teeth showing between bruised pink lips.

“You’re beautiful.” Luke caught himself saying in lieu of a greeting. God, he was fucking smitten with Michael. He cringed. He was met with abrupt laughter from the older boy.

“Dude, I blow you and this is what I get in return? You being even more of a sap than usual?” He laughed, poking Luke’s chest.

“And you got to blow me. So I’d say it’s win-win.” Luke told him.

They lay in silence for what seemed to stretch on for hours, just comfortable in each other’s presence, until Luke remembered it must’ve only been about six a.m. still.

“Why’d you wake me up?”

“Oh. Yeah. I don’t know, just wanted you to be awake, I guess. I was bored with you sleeping.” He explained. Luke couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him.

“You’re such a hypocrite! That was so sappy. You’re not allowed to tease me anymore.” He explained when Michael gave him a puzzled, slightly offended expression.

“Oh, no teasing, huh?” Michael smirked. He shuffled closer to Luke, so close that he was almost hovering over him, and moved to straddle his hips. He leant down until his face was only inches away from Luke’s, his breath ghosting over Luke’s lips. He moved even further in, kissing the corner of Luke’s mouth and working inwards agonisingly slowly, spending too much time biting at his lip ring and using it to pull Luke’s bottom lip into his own mouth. He began to grind down on Luke in lazy circles, his breath hitching at the feeling, air hitting Michael’s lips in uneven stutters as the boy underneath him reacted to it.

“Yeah, it’d be nice if you didn’t tease me,” Luke mumbled, those few words seemingly requiring all the energy he could muster. “Just – just fuck me, please.”

Michael stopped moving, staring down at Luke disbelievingly, almost as if he were daring him to say those words again. Luke decided he wasn’t above begging for it, if he had to.

“Please, Mikey, please fuck me. Wanna feel you. Wanna be able to feel you for weeks after.” He whimpered, following his pleas up by pulling on Michael’s hand and taking two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking gently, keeping his eyes locked on Michael’s the whole time.

“Fuck,” he muttered, eyes automatically snapping closed, as if in response to him being completely overwhelmed so easily. His hips started moving above Luke’s again, harder this time, a prelude to something else. “Yeah, fuck, have you –”

“Yeah, in my bag, front pocket,” Luke directed him, groaning at the loss as Michael did as he was told.

When he came back, Michael was clutching a bottle of lube and a condom and had lost the remainders of his clothes from the night before. Luke leaned up on his elbows to take all of him in; his soft-looking, pale skin, his eyes contrasting as they darkened, pupils blown wide, and, well, yeah, Luke was mostly staring at his dick. Michael didn’t seem to notice; he was too focused on getting back into bed and on top of Luke. When he crawled back up Luke’s body he planted his hands firmly on Luke’s chest and rocked his hips down, causing Luke to emit a downright filthy moan.

Michael slid down Luke’s torso, trailing kisses as he went and occasionally stopping for long enough to plant a hickey. Bruises blossomed along Luke’s jaw, neck, and hips before Luke found Michael mouthing at the outline of his cock through his underwear. Luke could tell Michael could hear his ragged breathing above him, could feel his grip tightening in Michael’s hair, every now and then could hear a desperate whine sounding in the back of his throat. He could tell Michael loved it, how eager Luke was, how _ruined_ he was before they’d even started. Luke wasn’t ashamed of how much he wanted Michael, though, and just encouraged the older boy with low moans and tugs on his hair. He watched as Michael’s head pulled up just far enough so that he could slide Luke’s boxers down his legs and onto the floor. _Good fucking riddance_ , Luke thought.

Michael’s head dipped straight back down again once the obstacle had been moved out of his way, his mouth attaching to the inside of Luke’s thigh, sucking sweetly on the sensitive skin there. Just as Luke was about to complain about how hard he was, he heard the cap of a bottle pop open and soon enough, Michael was pressing one slicked finger gently against his hole, working his way in. Luke hissed at the initial sting of it but quickly turned to a panting mess, writhing in the sheets as Michael pushed in a second and eventually a third finger.

“Fucking hurry up and fuck me,” Luke growled, his voice almost impossibly low and gravelly. He was already so _wrecked_.

Michael took the hint, pulling his fingers out from inside Luke, rolling a condom down his length and slicking his cock with a generous amount of lube.

“Ready, princess?” he asked, looking up from between Luke’s thighs to watch his face, looking for any sign of discomfort.

“Mmmyeahfuck,” Luke babbled. “Ready, yeah, I’ve been fucking ready for you to –”

He cut himself off as he felt Michael’s cock slowly pushing into him, the stretch sending a burning sensation down his thighs and a kind of painful pleasure humming through his entire body, leaving him buzzing like electric. He blindly reached one hand out towards Michael, his eyes closed, feeling around until he grabbed a handful of the older boy’s hair and tugged as hard as he could.

“Mikey,” he whimpered. Michael seemed to know what he wanted without Luke having to ask, and he pulled his head down to meet Luke’s, foreheads resting against each other, lips meeting in the middle. Luke whined high in the back of his throat as Michael began to move, hips moving slow and gentle to start with, until Luke moved his mouth from Michael’s and started leaving angry red and purple marks all down his neck. Michael picked up his pace, thrusting more and more quickly each time Luke licked a stripe along Michael’s jaw or dragged his nails down Michael’s back. Luke tilted his head back as he felt the familiar feeling pool in his gut, Michael seemingly noticing right away.

“You gonna come for me, princess? Wanna – fuck – wanna see you come all over yourself, baby, can you do that for me?” Michael choked out, each word seeming harder for him to get out than the last, but Luke nodded eagerly nonetheless. His eyes almost rolled back in his head and he swears to god he could’ve come just from hearing Michael talk like that.

“Could do. If you –” he cut himself off with a loud, strangled moan. “If you fucked me harder, maybe.” He stuttered, somehow managing to look up at Michael and flash an innocent smile briefly before Michael decided to give as good as he got. He slowed his hips, smirking down at Luke as he whined, before slamming back into him with everything he had. Luke’s answering cry was more than enough of a prize for Michael, who was kissing at the spot below Luke’s ear and whispering to him how good he was, how tight, how fucking _hot_ he was, and almost challenging him to talk back one more time. Luke couldn’t help but take the bait. He was a fucking wreck but he was also a cocky little shit sometimes.

“Hm, you’re – fuck, oh – gonna have to try harder –” he couldn’t even finish the words before he was coming, most of it landing all over his own chest. He felt Michael shudder and heard him rattle through a long list of curse words as his own orgasm hit him, his hips grinding to a halt as he couldn’t move anymore, his thighs shaking. Luke unscrewed his eyes just as Michael pulled out of him and flopped his body on top of Luke’s, both of them boneless and breathless as their pulses raced. They lay cuddled up to each other in silence, just catching their breath, for a few minutes before Michael spoke up, mumbling into Luke’s neck.

“I like you so much.”

It was possible – and extremely likely, in Luke’s opinion – that his initial suspicions had been right; that Michael was made of sunshine after all.


End file.
